Butterfly
by Azinine
Summary: Life goes on and Ritsuka finally attains his ultimate happiness. You just have to read to find out. [OneShot]


**Disclaimer:**

I don't own Loveless or anything in it! We should all bow down and praise the all-mighty Yun Kouga for giving us such a wondrous manga to read and drool over!

**Mc-88:** This people are a fanfic of a fanfic… And I give thanks to Coco Reed for letting me borrow her babies, Ryu-chan and Mitori, and the other things in there… The only thing I own here is the plot. Though I'm still wondering about that too… , This was done on a whim and you could say whatever you want to say about it and I won't care! It's just a one-shot and Coco urged me to make this and now here it is… Now sit back relax and enjoy yourself!

ooooo

Auburn hair billowed with the wind as a young man walked down the halls of the Fourth Phoenix's compound. Eternal pools of black oblivion lighted with amusement as he watched various teams practice spell casting out in the open. He paused when he saw a flicker of red at the corner of his eye and turned to see a man standing tall, lecturing a bunch of students, all looking tired and fatigued as the man continued to talk. Vibrant, crimson hair swayed as the wind passed through them. Glittering pale-green orbs looked sternly at the students who listened at the man's words avidly.

Sensing eyes upon him, Mitori turned his head to the side to see the young man who was gazing at him with adoration, respect and slight amusement. He smiled at his former student and raised an eyebrow as the young man approached, a slight smirk grazing the pale pink lips.

"Good day, Mitori." Hishiro Ryu greeted pleasantly at his former Sensei and the man smiled and greeted him in return. Mitori then turned back to his students, ordering them to take a break for five minutes before returning his attention to his former student.

"You're back early?" Curiosity colored the deep voice as the teacher looked at the young man with question.

Ryu shrugged and smiled mischievously as he answered. "I only had one class for today and we've finished early." The smile grew and the teenager's giddiness could practically be tasted in the air.

Amusement could be seen on green orbs as Mitori gazed at the slightly, now bouncing teen before him. "So, how are you fairing at the University?"

"Better than I thought. We're still on the basic subjects so nothing too hard is being taught. Though I'm sure by the second semester my workload would be doubled." Mitori nodded in understanding before his smile transformed into a smirk as he noticed Ryu squirming in anticipation as silence invaded their conversation.

"So…" Ryu started.

"So…" Mitori's gaze never wavered as he imitated his former student's voice tone.

Ryu pouted childishly at the red-head, before the other man chuckled at him in amusement. "Ritsuka is in the west wing of the compound at your usual place, I believe." Mitori answered the silent question.

The giddy teen perked up and beamed at the teacher before nodding and dashing off at the said place. As he neared his destination he slowed down and walked towards an opening in the compound. Exiting the building altogether, he approached one of the most—if not _the_ most beautiful garden on the estate.

This was their usual place, as Mitori had said. The garden was full of wild flowers and majestic trees. The place was a piece of Eden on Earth and Ryu absolutely loved it. It was their very own sanctuary, protected by spells that only three people knows about. The place was a gift given to Ritsuka when the young kitten found it, and fell in love with the place during the time he was giving his Equal a grand tour of the whole compound. Ever since then, the young boy slaved over at cultivating the place and making it as beautiful and grand as it is now. Of course with a little help of spells. It wouldn't have been this beautiful without some incantation mixed with it.

He smiled as a beautiful but rare, blue butterfly flew over him and fluttered as if in greeting, welcoming him to the land of peace and beauty. The butterfly briefly landed on his right shoulder before fluttering once again and flying in front of him, leading to a place where he knows his angel awaits.

Other butterflies, along with some furry creatures roam the beautiful haven that his little kitten cared for and adored. He walked the paved path, his blue escort fluttering, still leading him. He stopped as he finally saw his intended place and smiled as the butterfly flew onwards to the wooden pavilion which was standing amongst the large trees and growing greenery.

oo

Long creamy legs swung back and forth high in the air as violet pools scanned the book that was open in front of him. Chin resting on an open palm, the young man hummed beneath his breath as he lied on his stomach, slightly shivering when a cold breeze pass. A slight clatter of noise brought his gaze on his side and he watched as a pale hand lift towards a stray blond lock and is tucked behind a pierced ear, slightly smearing it with a green paint.

He giggled slightly and the noise attracted the blonde's attention towards his model. Warm, blue eyes gazed with love at the boy lying on a soft rug surrounded by cushions and looking at him with mischievous amusement and a cheeky smile upon coral lips. The blonde man leered at his model and a breathless laugh was his response and the boy continued to read his book, a gift that he had given when he stumbled upon it on his way home.

Soubi smiled warmly as he admired Ritsuka from his place behind his easel and canvas. It was the first time he'd ever painted using an easel, a gift that was given to him, instead of painting on the floor. He took a small bowl that contained a dark green paint, before dipping his brush on it and smearing it across his new project. He worked intently, wanting his latest art to be as precise and perfect as possible.

The said art was as beautiful as the image it copied, though Soubi knew it was a far-cry from the original image it had came from. He looked up once again and trailed his eyes at the model that was also painted on his canvas. Long legs, still swinging up in the air, cotton white sheet-- the only covering that the boy was wearing hid the delectable buttom from view. The young one's whole upper back exposed, and two images, one a tattoo and the other not almost covered his whole back.

Beautiful, blue and black butterfly wings were the first image. Tattooed on Ritsuka's back, it covers the young one's upper back and a curving, italic name was clearly seen at the middle of the two wings. A special name, Ritsuka had said once. His name… _Soubi_.

Then the other, lower image was as important as the one above it. Lettering in cursives, the word _Loveless_ grazed the peach-colored skin, with vines adorning the name below it.

Soubi turned back on his work and he picked up another small bowl filled with paint before looking up again just in time to see an elegant, blue and black butterfly flutter within his vision and land on the corner of the book that his little one was reading. He straightened on his seat when he felt the presence of another person just behind him.

Plum colored eyes blink before the little creature that landed. A sweet smile grazed his lips as he watched the beautiful butterfly slowly flapped its wings before letting them settle on its back. A tingling sensation brushed his conscious and his smile became even more beautiful when he looked up and saw his Equal approach from behind his Lover and Fighter.

Ryu's breathe hitched as he was graced with the most beautiful smile among the smiles of his boyfriend, a smile that was only reserved for him and the person that was sitting in front of him. He smiled back and winked flirtatiously at Ritsuka as he approached the artist at work. A hand landed on a broad shoulder and Soubi turned and looked up at his other Master. The auburn haired teen smiled and leaned down to steal a kiss from the Beloved fighter turned Loveless before looking at the about-to-be finished painting.

Ryu placed his chin on top of the artist's shoulder, slightly nuzzling his cheek against the other's. "Absolutely beautiful." He complimented as he gazed at the painting in front him.

"Is it? All I need to do now are touch-ups and I'm finished." Ryu nodded in excitement before giving the older man a peck on the cheeks. "We should hang it on the bedroom." Soubi nodded in agreement and turned back on the canvas.

Ryu on the other hand approached his little love that was still lying amongst the cushions. "Hello sweetie." A loving smile graced Ryu's lips as he settled down just behind the other teen.

"Ryu…" Ritsuka's smile was absolutely enchanting, that Ryu couldn't help but kiss those succulent lips and moan in appreciation. As the kiss ended, Ryu gave his little angel an Eskimo kiss before settling down behind the ebony haired teen.

The older teen amused himself by tracing the patterns of the butterfly tattoo, making the younger one shiver from the feather light touches on his back. A few moments of peaceful silence passed. Ritsuka continued to read his book while Ryu admired his Equal's visage and Soubi gives some finishing touches on the painting.

A sigh of content and the sound of a stool being dragged across the wooden floor made the duo on the cushions looked up to the now stretching artist. A self-satisfied smile grazed the older man's lips as he gave one final admiration on his work before making his way towards the other two.

The loving smile once again graces Ritsuka's lips as his first Fighter approached. He closed his book before turning from his position and lying on his back. He welcomed Soubi with a kiss and a hug. The older man then settled himself at head of Ritsuka, letting young kitten lay his head on his lap as the Fighter combed his finger's through silky ebony locks. He leaned down once again to give and receive a kiss, and a playful small hand removed the bindings on his blonde tresses making them fall over his shoulders and curtain them from the outside view.

Ryu watched with satisfaction as he settled himself between Ritsuka's legs and lied on the younger teen's stomach. Ritsuka smiled in content as his kiss with Soubi ended, his other hand moving towards auburn tresses to pet. Ryu looked up and smiled lovingly toward his Equal. "Are you happy?" He questioned.

Ritsuka blinked in confusion before an enchanting smile made its way on his lips. "Very."

"Good…" Soubi nodded curtly as he looked down at his Sacrifice. Ritsuka beamed at him before looking back at his Equal. Ryu smiled in delight before settling himself on top of his younger love, happy and content with what they now have.

And amidst of it all a magnificent, blue butterfly fluttered and settled on the edge of a canvas, showing the illustrious art of the most precious angel that held the heart of two of the most powerful Fighter in the land…

ooo

**MC-88: **Dedicated to **Coco Reed.**A thank you fic for letting me read- in advance- your fanfic. For those who don't know hwat I'm talking about I advice you to read **Fearless **by **Coco Reed.** It's good, _real_ good...

That's all for me! CIAO!


End file.
